


sweet and sweat

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marathon Sex, One Shot, PWP, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marathon sex and snuggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet and sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Wincest drabble! 100 words exactly, R, prompted by [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile). Also, I hate [**clex_monkie89**](clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/profile) because my!Sam was a total top for the longest time, and now all he wants to do is bottom. Um?

Sam claws at Dean's sweaty back, unable to get a grip on the slick skin as Dean thrusts steadily in and out. Dean feels so good inside him, so hot and hard. They've been at it for hours, and the air is cloying with musk and sweat and _them_.

"Gonna getcha there, Sammy," Dean promises, low and rough in his ear. "Always gonna—_oh_—gonna take care of ya."

When they're finally laid out on the bed with sated limbs sprawled everywhere, Sam curls close to his brother and licks at the back of his neck, tasting salt and fear.


End file.
